A Life Of Solitude
by Dragon Queen23
Summary: In a land where power is coveted, and family power plays are the norm, one young woman is trapped in a plan to take over the world, and only one man can save her...but only if he realises her pain in time. No flames please.


**Authors Note:**

**Wow, it's been a long time since I've written one of these. I apologise to everyone who has been waiting for updates on A Miracle Called Love; I haven't been well in the past couple of months, and school has been taking over all my free time. I also haven't been feeling like writing something happy, so I left it, rather than write something I would hate later on. But don't worry, when I have some spare time, I'll try to write some new chapters.**

**So, this story is something that just crept up on me. I'm really tired at the moment, so this first chapter is going to be extremely short. I hope you like it, and if you don't, please don't flame me. No-one is forcing you to read it, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**That said, please enjoy, and reviews are very, very welcome.**

**Have a wonderful week.**

**Xoxo Dragon Queen23**

The rhythm of the music flowed through her slender body as she danced in the garden. Her long skirts flew around her as her body twisted and turned, taken over by the music. No thoughts entered her head, and the world drifted away as she turned to the one thing that made her feel human. _I don't care; it doesn't matter; I don't care; it doesn't matter_. She repeated these words to herself as she savoured her momentary freedom. It wouldn't last; soon the guards would appear and take her away, back to the place where there was only emptiness. _It doesn't matter; I don't care_, she thought as she twirled, the tempo of the music quickening, her steps with it. She was a sight to behold with her long black hair flowing around her, alternately hiding and revealing her porcelain skin, while a silvery light began to envelope her slender figure. She lifted her gaze to the night sky, as if pleading with the stars to save her from her tortured life. She let the music take over her body, until all she could do was live the music, live the freedom of the dance. She stepped out from the trees, and her body was bathed in moonlight, making her seem ethereal with the wind in her loose hair. The climax of the song was coming, and with the end of it, the end of her freedom. She twirled once more, and suddenly, she collapsed.

"My Lord, we found her." Someone spoke into a mobile phone as they stood over the slender body of a young woman.

"_Well then, where is she?"_ A harsh voice snapped, clearly heard through the phone.

"She's in the garden my Lord."

"_Is she alive?"_

"Yes; just passed out."

"_Then wake her up damn it! Her presence is required here now!"_

"Yes my Lord," the man said as he hung up, then approached the fallen girl.

"Hey, get up," he said as he nudged her with his boot-clad foot. The girl didn't move, and the man sighed as he crouched down next to her and tapped her face gently.

"Just great," he muttered as he stood, slinging her over his shoulder before heading back towards the main house, where he knew his boss would be waiting, furious that the girl had escaped again.

"I need a new job."

"There she is, the little bitch!" came a man's angry voice as he hurried over to the guard carrying the young woman.

"Where was she?" he demanded as he motioned for a group of women to come over to attend to the girl.

"In the garden, my Lord," the guard answered yet again.

"Fine; you may leave now."

"Yes my Lord Fujioka," the guard said as he left the room, putting the girl out of his mind. He shook his head when he heard Lord Fujioka giving orders for the girl to be cleaned up.

"Damn it all, how did she get out?" Kenta Fujioka, Lord of the Southern Lands asked angrily of his servants.

"Father, you really should control yourself; one of the guests may hear you," a young woman said as she entered the room. She walked over to her father, and looked down with disgust at the girl lying on the floor.

"Urgh, did someone come near her with a jasmine flower?" the young woman asked angrily as she speared the servants with a forbidding look.

"My Lady Kikyo?" One of the more timid maids stepped forward with her hand raised, and began speaking again.

"I saw one of the caterers carrying a vase filled with jasmine blossoms through the back hallway earlier."

"What?" Lord Fujioka snarled, looking like he wanted to find said caterer and gut him.

"Father, calm down," the young woman said as she placed a delicate hand on his arm. "We'll find the caterer and take care of him, and we will also send one of the maids to dispose of the flowers.

"Do as you wish my dearest daughter," her father said as he patted her hand. "But firstly, someone wake up my other, _darling_ daughter; we have guests she needs to meet." Lord Fujioka walked off to give instructions to the servants, while the young woman leaned down and touched the fallen girl on the forehead. The girl's brown eyes flew open, and awareness filled them, just before they glazed over, and her face became expressionless. Kikyo flicked her fingers, and the girl lifted herself from the floor and stood silently. Kikyo snapped an order to the maids, who rushed forward and surrounded the silent girl. In no time at all, her long hair was brushed, braided, and coiled, while her gown was brushed down and straightened. When the maids were done, Kikyo nodded in approval. Her father soon joined her, and both inspected the girl.

"I suppose she'll do," Lord Fujioka mused.

"Maybe one of the unmarried Lords or their sons will want a simple-minded wife," Kikyo said, snickering.

"That would be too good to be true; Kikyo, you must make sure that the enchantment hold firm while you are in the company of the other Lords," her father cautioned her.

"Of course Father," Kikyo said as she flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. "My skills are more than adequate to take care of this problem.

"Good. Now, it is time for you to meet the other three Lords," Lord Fujioka said as he led both his daughters to the ballroom.

"Stop fidgeting Inuyasha!" snapped his older brother Sesshomaru, a tall, stunningly handsome dog demon. He shot a glare at his younger half-brother Inuyasha, who was bored out of his skull.

"Oh shut up Sesshomaru," Inuyasha snapped back, glaring at his older half-brother.

"Cut it out, the both of you!" their father, the great dog demon general Inutaisho hissed at his two unruly sons. "We're here to meet Kenji Fujioka's daughters, one of whom you may end up marrying."

"I will not marry a human woman," Sesshomaru snarled. His father raised an eyebrow as he looked at his eldest son.  
"His daughters aren't just humans; they have the power of priestesses," Inutaisho told his sons.

"As if it matters that they have the powers of priestesses; it doesn't change the fact that they're still human," Sesshomaru stated as he stared in the direction that their host had disappeared. The three dog demons suddenly turned to the doors of the ballroom, which were slowly opening. They held their breath as it opened fully, and Lord Fujioka stepped out, accompanied by two beautiful young women.

"Attention everyone!" Lord Fujioka called out, and the ballroom suddenly grew silent. "I would like to present to you… my daughters, Kikyo and Kagome."

**A/N: Yes, as I said, it's really short. I just wrote it, and I can barely keep my eyes open, so I will wish you goodnight (or day, or whatever the hell time it is for you), and dream about all the readers who are pushing the review button.**

**Xoxo Dragon Queen23**


End file.
